The Boom Of The Bass
by TennisQueen
Summary: Taiora one shot. Sweaty, jumping people block the way as the bass rattles my bracelets again. I'm about to give up when i see him sitting at the bar, his hair style is unmistakeable, even in this place.


The bass from the speakers pounds through me as i try and make my way out of the dizzying crowd of flashing lights and people. I cant get more than two feet without someone bumping into me or stepping on my toes, i twist my head in all directions looking for a familiar face. Eventually i break out of the crowd and into a well just a less crowded area, at least the music doesn't shake my bracelets anymore and i can hear myself think. I've never seen this club so full, it's never been this impossible to spot someone. Then i see Matt, at least i think its him, it's impossible to say for sure with the hundreds of flashing lights, he's facing a wall but i think nothing off it, the music booms through my legs as i make my way over to him. Finally i get close enough to tap his shoulder, he turns and Mimi is hanging off of him, he says something that i cant hear over the music and points over towards the bar before he turns back into her. A sigh escapes my lips as i look over towards the bar, back through the crowds i go. It's no easier than the first time, sweaty jumping people block the way as the bass rattles my bracelets again. I'm about to give up when i see him sitting at the bar, his hair style is unmistakeable, even in this place. I find my way out of the crowd and sit in the empty seat beside him.

"Hey" Tai smiles to me as i sit. He takes a sip from a drink that lies in wait in front of him.

"Hi" I smile back, unlike everyone else here, his breath doesn't wreak of alcohol and he seems to be able to keep his balance on the bar stools that line the long stainless steel surface that serves as the bar.

"You didn't drink either?" He asks as he leans in closer, since I'm guessing my greeting was just as indistinguishable as his.

"No, I'm the designated driver, remember?" I say as i point to my hand bag "Why didn't you?"

"Figured you could use some company that couldn't light a flame with their breath" He grins

"And you can't?" I nod to the drink in front of him

"Oh this?" He gives the short glass filled with a clear liquid and ice a tap "I just got tired of trying to find something to do with my hands while i sat here" He laughs "Have you seen Joe any-" I cant hear him over this music, the bass that ripples his drink and constant beeps and drops are making having a conversation almost impossible, so i just take a guess.

"O yeah" I give off a laugh, hopping it will be at least a somewhat relatable answer to what he said and judging by his look, it wasn't. Just as i open my mouth to explain that i cant hear a word he is saying, the song drops and the whole club rumbles with sound and people jumping. I think he says come on, because he grabs my hand and nods over towards the outside lounge area. I follow him and am amazed at how he glides through the endless ocean of people littering the building. We break out of the crowd and onto the balcony, its still loud but not as bad, the noise grows quieter and quieter as we near the railings at the end. He trips over himself just as we stop "Are you sure you haven't been drinking, Tai?" I ask as i laugh

"Oh that?" He brushes him self off as he regains his balance "I was just, i thought my shoes lace was unties" He says with a face that is a little too playful and with one to many 's's after his words. Now I'm starting to doubt that that was his only drink, he must take note of my unconvinced expression because he continues "No really, I've had one drink"

"Alright" I say "So, no girls tonight?" I poke him with my elbow. He looks down and gives a laugh under his breath

"Just one" He says "What about you? Any guys?"

"Well, where is she?" I ask, i always love it when he tells me how hot he thinks the girls he's danced with are when he's drunk, when in reality they aren't at all what he thinks they are. It gives me something to bug him about, that sounds bad but it's turned into something of a game, he does it too me as well.

"She's still here" My head perks up as i try to spot her, i don't know why i think i will, he hasn't told me anything about her "And this time she actually is beautiful" He smiles "Not like that one time when Matt introduced me to that one girl" We both laugh at the memory.

"Oh really?" I ask in disbelief "Do you know where she is?" I start scanning the balcony again, but after a few moments without a reply, i look back to find Tai looking me dead in the eyes. I open my mouth to try and pump some information out of him then i get a thought, a crazy thought. Me? Does he mean me? I can feel my heart rate shoot through the roof and it feels like my stomach just fell to the floor "Tai?" I ask cautiously "Where is she?" He doesn't answer, he just keeps his eyes locked with mine. The words are just forming on my lips when he leans into me. The pressure of his warm, soft lips against mine erases my thoughts for a moment and i let myself fall into him. No, he's drunk, i tell myself as i break away. The look in his eyes is so complex that even me, who has known him since we were five, cannot decipher it. The only thing i can make out is disappointment "Your drunk, Taichi" I say softly

"No, Sora" The disbelief is turning to worry as he takes my hands in his.

"You had a drink in your hands at the bar" I sound disappointed, i had imagined what had just happened so many times in my mind but it's just not the same if he is drunk.

"That was water" He says with the smallest smile I've ever seen, just the tips of the left of his mouth barely move. My stomach falls to the floor again, but i tell myself he is probably lying.

"Say the alphabet backwards" I challenge him

"Z, y, x, w, v, u, t, s, r, p, o, n, m" He has the most satisfied look on his face as speaks. A rush of warmth spreads through me as i listen to him recite it without missing a beat. 'L' is just forming on his lips when i lean into him and stop his words with my lips. The whole world disappears, i can't hear the thundering music, the hundreds of people or even feel the pulsating of the bass from the house music. All i can feel are his lips being pushed against mine, his hand in mine and the other running through my hair and the grip i have on the back of his shirt. This goes on for a while before I pull away for a moment, with a serious look on my face.

"So, you really did just trip?" I ask with a smile

"Yea" He laughs as pulls me back into him.


End file.
